


Indefinitely Postponed

by Kimiko93



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, And eventually more, But their first time together, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Not necessarily for either of them, Now or Never Sex, Though it's more of a smutty character study, also messy hand jobs, and second, and weirdly kinky power dynamics, equal opportunity oral now, missing bathtub scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko93/pseuds/Kimiko93
Summary: A tale of two idiots who'd rather get naked than talk about their feelings. Until they do.Part 1: The DoorPart 2: The Bathtub“Oh, hello there, darling,” Vex greets him as she approaches the giant-ass tub he has all to himself, filled to the brim with steaming hot water that smells faintly like strawberries. “Fancy meeting you here.”“Who’d have thought,” he agrees, trying to sound nonchalant, probably.“Yeah, you know…” She drawls out as she drops her bathrobe, still a few feet away from the tub. “I could have gotten my own tub, but that just felt incredibly lonely somehow.”“Understandable,” Percy says, his eyes following her robe down her body, but catching on the new scars and bruises courtesy of both Thordak and Raishan, but mostly Raishan. “It’s also just more efficient to share. Saves water. And time.”





	1. The Door

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into smut. Also something I've been working on for literally over a year, since the episode originally aired, to be exact. The reason I'm finally finishing this now is the birthday if my favorite echo chamber partner, @returnofismasm. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Also thanks to my three editors, Grunty, Miralana, and Ilse. You all know who you are and you are awesome and all that.

He’s shaking as he’s closing the door, even though she is the one standing there without any clothes on. It’s almost enough to make her feel bad. Almost. If he hadn’t come here to talk, the least they could do is get  _ something _ out of the way.

“Are you alright, dear?” She asks, inching closer, head cocked in concern, and almost but not quite dropping the mocking tone to her voice.

“Yes,” he answers, as quickly as his eyes dart up and down her naked form again. “Yes, quite.” Then he uncorks the bottle of what he’d referred to as Courage and takes a long swig.

Vex raises her eyebrows at him and crosses her arms, careful to do it in a way that pushes up her tits for some totally accidental cleavage.

“Do you honestly need to be drunk for this?” Now her tone swings back to sardonic and mocking. “I mean, by all means, do go on, this is only the second least flattering thing that happened to me in the bedroom. But once you accidentally call me by my brother’s name, I’ll have to throw you out.”

Making him choke on it was indeed an excellent way to get Percy to put down the bottle, though it’s probably a shame about the undoubtedly fancy liquor he’s coughing up. She graciously steps closer and slaps his back to help with the process anyhow.

“Great,” he manages to say between coughs, eyes transfixed on her collarbone for some reason. “Now that’s something for me to  _ worry _ about.”

She laughs at that. “I think you’ll do fine, dear,” Vex assures him, cupping his cheek with the hand that had been slapping his back. “And if all else fails, try using my full title, that should clear things up. I mean, assuming you are… Uh… On board?”

Now it’s his turn to laugh. Or at least chuckle under his breath, while still avoiding looking at her eyes or anything beneath her collarbone.

“I came to your door, on the eve of battle, with a bag full of alcohol,” Percy dryly sums up the evening’s proceedings so far. “I thought we’d just sample some local spirits, and maybe after that we could braid each other’s hair or play a round of chess. That is absolutely all my plan entailed.”

“Well then,” she snorts. “I’d say I’m so sorry for derailing that, but, really, I’m not.” She pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt (Percy wisely forwent putting on that coat for his, thank the gods) and begins to press kisses up his jaw line. “Also,” she whispers as she gets closer to his ear, and admires the goosebumps her tickling breath sends down his neck. “I’ve grown rather tired of being all proper and waiting for your move, really. You can’t just leave me hanging for ages.” And she nibbles on his earlobe for good measure, making sure to press her entire naked form against him as much as she can.

“Four days,” he groans weakly, now finally touching her as well. It’s just his hands on her waist, and probably only to steady himself as her ministrations make his shivers return, but it’s a start. “It’s only been four days since the woods.”

Vex pulls away just enough to look at him, eyebrows raised mockingly.

“Darling, if you seriously mean to tell me this thing here has only been going on for four days, I actually might throw you out,” she chides him. He laughs nervously.

“Didn’t you give me the option of talking  _ after _ ?” Even his voice shakes at this point, his entire body taut with tension. “I choose that.”

“Very well,” she says, putting on the lowest voice she can muster. “Then you better hope that Courage kicks in soon and  _ start touching me _ .”

And with that, she both grabs one of his hands and places it on her breast, and pulls him down for a kiss, swallowing the startled noise he makes.

Courage, it turns out, tastes a bit like herbal tea on fire, from what she can tell. And she’s not exactly in the mood to think very hard about what kind of alcohol she can taste on Percy’s tongue, since for the moment, it’s still a little overwhelming that there actually is tongue in this kiss. All their previous kisses, even the one in the woods, had been perfectly chaste and restrained, but this…

It’s funny, really, that in the end, what it takes to finally make Percy let go is neither alcohol, nor shoving her naked body at him, but the verbal command to just go for it. He’s surprisingly rough even when palming at her breast, and pressing into the kiss with at least as much eagerness as she is.

It is cathartic in the strangest way. The simple act of kissing Percy is already just so satisfying, it feels like an accomplishment all on its own. They break away to catch their breath after a while, foreheads pressed together in a way that would have her make barf noises if she saw anyone else doing it, but instead it just makes her smile.

His glasses poke her in the face just a little, his breath smells of Courage, and Percy himself smells of gunpowder and smoke, with just a slight trace of musk hinting at his arousal. So far, Vex had always considered the smell of sex to be a necessary inconvenience; not exactly unpleasant, but not exactly the greatest part, either. Right now, it’s the best thing she has ever smelled and she just wants to bury her face in his shoulder to take it all in some more.

Stupid emotional attachments, making her all sappy like that.                        

Thankfully, the pause doesn’t last long enough for her to do something stupid like start talking again, and when Percy moves to resume the kiss, it is with an insistent push towards her bed. She squeals in delight and attempts to undo the buttons of his shirt while he now moves his kisses down her neck, the glasses still bumping into her on occasion, but she finds that she doesn’t mind too much. Percy needs them to see things at a short distance; that he keeps them on despite being inconvenienced by them is actually extremely flattering.

They make it to the bed, or more accurately, to one of the lavishly decorated bed posts, Vex deduces as she hits it with her back, Percy now gently kissing her collarbone while less gently massaging her breast on the opposite side. She smirks. The post gives her the perfect opportunity to get this back under her control. She uses it to balance herself while she wraps her right leg around Percy’s hips, drawing him closer and pressing herself against him, brushing against his erection.

He moans, interrupting the trail he was kissing down her chest, and she exploits this brief moment of distraction to turn them around and push him down on the bed. He doesn’t exactly put up any resistance, granted, but they both seem to have underestimated the momentum behind her maneuver, causing Percy to bounce back on the mattress a little and coming dangerously close to hitting his head against the headboard, and looking so befuddled it makes her keel over laughing for a bit.

“Sorry!” She apologizes half-heartedly, while trying to get some of her alluring vibe back as she kneels down on the bed above him.

“See, this is why I brought the alcohol,” Percy claims, aiming for indignant but ending up maybe a little annoyed but otherwise quite pleased with the naked woman above him. “Makes it easier to focus.”

“I don’t know,” she argues, dropping her voice back down to sultry, or as close as she can get given the circumstances. “Sometimes, it just makes me even more giddy.” She reaches for the collar of the shirt he is still wearing, pulls him up to her for another kiss, and continues undoing his buttons. She’s undone three so far, revealing a fair portion of his chest already, but not even remotely enough for her taste.

Yet before she can continue her handiwork, Percy’s grip on her neck and waist tightens, and he flips them over, taking control of the situation once more. He suddenly seems nervous again, though, when she glances up at him.

“Just, ah…” He swallows audibly, averting his gaze for a bit. “Let me do this, alright?”

Vex cocks her head in curiosity. Percy doesn’t seem intent on chickening out right now, just… Suddenly very unsure of himself. Huh. Well, his experience at this, or lack thereof, has long since been grounds for speculation among the members of the party inclined to speculate on these things (so, everyone except Keyleth and Percy himself, really), so she shouldn’t be too surprised.

On the other hand, there’s also a certain intensity to his gaze when she shrugs and leans back to just let him do what he wants to do. And really, what’s the worst he could realistically be up to, anyway?

He resumes kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, and down her breast, gently sucking on a nipple that had already been hard from both being exposed to the chilly Whitestone air and Percy’s previous ministrations. Vex mewls in response, bucking her hips up against him in none too subtle encouragement.

Now, her tits are pretty great. They are quite effective when bargaining, inspirational to Grog, and also look fucking fantastic. The one thing they are not, and never have been, is particularly sensitive. Sure, having them played with is nice and all, but it does nothing for the ache between her legs.

Also, she finds herself very irrationally irritated by the fact that she can’t feel much of Percy except for his hands, lips, and tongue on her breast. But the rest of his body is still clothed, and she’d really, really like some skin to skin contact right about now…  

Luckily, Percy either seems to pick up on how little this does for her, or is getting impatient himself, and quickly switches up the game; first lavishing her other breast with attention while already caressing her sides, and then slowly kissing his way to the underside of her breasts, down her sides, quickly teasing her bellybutton with his tongue, giving her goosebumps all over her stomach and sides and sending yet another jolt of pleasure right to her core. 

As he wanders lower and lower with his kisses, she tries to keep her anticipation low. Sure, there’s an obvious path he’s taking, at least to her and her body and the ache for attention between her legs, but too often had she encountered people who were far more experienced in this regard than Percy, and yet had backed out at the last moment. And to be fair, it’s not like she needs too much foreplay in general, and definitely not now, when the anticipation for this has been killing her for, well, days.

Truly, she’d have been happy for Percy to just bend her over the next flat surface and get on with it, at this point. Or technically any point for a significant amount of time, but whatever.

Vex is so preoccupied with lowering her expectations that the moment Percy actually does part her folds with his tongue catches her completely by surprise, making her sit up at the sudden jolt or pleasure and cry out his name.

“Hmm?” He hums, innocently gazing up at her, or at least as innocently as one could look when gently sucking on her clit, sending the vibrations straight through her core.

_ “Fuuuck… _ ” Is all she can muster, letting herself fall back into the pillows, completely surrendering to the sensation. Percy chuckles, looking incredibly smug, and fully aware that she feels that, too. Then he pauses, mouth still on her, before chuckling again and starting to explore her with his tongue, running it along her folds, teasing at her entrance, teasing at her clit in some kind of pattern Vex can’t quite make out. She’s a little overwhelmed with the situation anyhow – she’d never have expected Percy to do this, unprompted, and then be halfway decent and very into it, as well.

Percy pauses for a bit, then she feels him chuckle again for some reason, and go back to work. The strokes of his tongue become a little more focused, and yet somehow manage to usually juuuust miss the places where she wants it the most. She tries to move around a bit to make him work at her clit some more, but he holds her in place well enough. And like, it’s not like she’s going to complain about this treatment, but dammit, she’s so-so close, if she’d only get some direct stimulation…

It’s when Percy does the same swirly motion just around her clit twice and a row that she becomes a little suspicious and stills for a bit. And yes, sure enough, there seems to be a definite method to the strokes of his tongue, almost as if he’s… Spelling out something. R, D, H, O, U, same swirly motion…

“Percival,” she interrupts him, her voice just a little shaky as she sits up and looks down at him in disbelief. “Are you… Are you  _ spelling out my title _ ?!”

This makes him chuckle so hard, he temporarily turns his face towards her thigh to muffle the sound. Too bad, the vibrations were nice.

“You did tell me to use it!” He weakly tries to defend himself, peering up at her sheepishly. And Vex can’t help herself, the ridiculousness of this entire situation makes her burst out in laughter.

That’s a new one – laughing while someone else’s head is between her thighs.

“You’re impossible!” She yelps between fits of laughter as she throws herself back down into the mattress.

“Will you let me finish?” He asks, slightly indignant now, his warm breath tickling at her folds.

“I’d rather you finish me, darling,” she retorts and has to snort at her own very weak play on words.

“All in due time,” Percy assures her before he returns to the task at hands. Though apparently he did get the point, because when he returns to spelling out the E, she feels him shuffle around a bit, and then two of his fingers slide into her effortlessly, and  _ yes _ , this is so much better.

It takes him a few more letters before he has found the right spot inside her to make her gasp. Then he picks up his pace, his clever tongue and even cleverer fingers working her towards the edge relentlessly. Vex tangles her fingers into his soft, white her, just to have something to hold on to, and that makes him gasp –  _ interesting _ …

And yet, he is still so-so careful not to give her what she wants. Even with the added stimulation, each and every new letter manages to just barely have him brush his tongue around her clit, teasing her and keeping her on the edge for what feels like an eternity. An eternity contained in one ridiculously long title, anticipation building with each and every letter, S, S, O, F, T, H, and no amount of moaning, squealing or jiggling her hips seems to be able to convince him to hurry it up a little, E, Y, H, U…

He reaches the end, crossing the final T juuuust above the hood of her clit, and then just… Stops. She is about to start voicing some serious complaints, and then, with only another chuckle against her folds as her only warning, he slips a third finger inside, working at a pace even more relentless than before, and abruptly sucks her clit into his mouth, now directly stroking it with his tongue.

The sudden burst of pleasure after so much teasing is enough to send her over the edge so suddenly, it only occurs to her to even think about maybe keeping her voice down when she is trying to catch her breath while her legs twitch from the aftershocks. 

“Dammit, Percy!” Vex gasps, shielding her eyes with her arm. “You were supposed to be bad at this!”

“I’m… Sorry?” Percy apologizes half-heartedly, then he presses a soft kiss against her thigh. She groans some more.

“You better be! I had this all in my head, you were supposed to need weeks and weeks of training to make any of this worthwhile, so I wouldn’t have to feel bad about not doing this sooner… Ugh…” She sits up a little, just in time to catch his rather self-satisfied little smirk while he wipes off his mouth. Suddenly inspired, she puts on her most pleasant  _ Are you sure you can’t offer me just a tiny little discount _ ?-smile. “So, darling, you wanted to talk?”

His face doesn’t fall. He’s too polite for that. Instead, he just blinks at her in mild confusion for a bit, trying really, really hard to not look disappointed and it is hilarious. “Uhm…”

She throws her head back in laughter and decides to put him out if his misery.

“You should see your face,” she informs him before grabbing him by the collar of that goddamned shirt he is still wearing. “Don’t worry darling, I really need you inside me right now.”

And with that, she pulls him into another kiss, while yanking him around by the collar until she straddles him again, restoring the natural order of things. Smart as he is, Percy catches on quite quickly and has unbuttoned most of his shirt before she gets too impatient with it, so she can make short work of it and throw it off the bed, before running her hands across his unfairly toned chest and back.

She briefly brushes the scar left behind by the bullet that killed him. It makes her stomach want to twist itself into a knot, but this is not the time for that. This is the time for finally getting him out of those pants.

It requires some awkward twisting and moving around and careful maneuvering, but then he is finally, finally completely naked under her. And unlike him, she has no time to waste and goes straight for his cock, stroking him and causing Percy to make the most amazingly undignified sound.

It’s marvelous just how responsive he is to the tiniest little bit of attention; not only is he already leaking a little, just, the noises he makes… Not unlike the panicked noises coming from him during combat, and wow, now she’d never get that out of her head again. Though instead of panicked, he looks more and more dazed with every tiny stroke, as if he can’t quite believe this is really happening.

Well. Vex can understand that perfectly. Though she could definitely get used to having him gasping and squirming underneath her, and oh, all the ways she could just take him apart… If they only had the time. But they don’t. So she does the only sensible thing and swings one leg over him, straddling him, and trying not to laugh at the way he groans when it is now his cock sliding against her rather than his tongue.

“You okay?” She asks, just a little breathy herself, and leans over him.

“Please,” is all he can gasp (apparently it didn’t take much to make him beg), and she chuckles a little when she kisses him, cradling his face with one hand, while using the other to guide him inside her.

Now, from the way this has been going so far, just how easily excited Percy seemed, the lack of experience she sort of assumes he has, and plainly, just from the noise he makes when finally entering her, Vex is perfectly prepared for him to spill right then and there, and she would still count this evening a success.

He doesn’t.

And she realizes just how way too fucking long it has been since she’s done it, because damn, she’d almost forgotten just how good it feels to be filled up like that. He’s not the biggest she’s ever had, but definitely not the smallest either, and there’s a slight curve to his cock she can already tell is going to do wonderful things to her…

“How are you doing down there?” She asks before she can get too lost in her own thoughts, after she had remained unmoving to just savor the sensation for a bit.

“Just… Give me a moment!” He pants, raising his hands up in front of him in a gesture that is just so much like him, it almost makes her laugh.

“Sure, darling, whatever you need,” she assures him, but moves anyway, if only to kiss him again. He makes another one of his undignified noises, and it’s so extremely endearing she almost cringes at herself for feeling that way.

It doesn’t take him long to get himself together, though, and he almost surprises her with a slight roll of his hips, by doing it at all and by the pleasure that lazily ripples through her body with the movement. She takes the hint and begins moving as well, and it’s a little awkward for a while as they try figuring each other out, but they find a rhythm that works for both of them eventually.

Of course, that is made a little more difficult by how insistent he is on kissing her, again and again, sitting up and throwing her off of her rhythm. This is new; usually, when it got to this point, the time for tenderness was over, but this is also something she could definitely get used to.

Even more surprising than the kissing is that she can actually feel another orgasm building inside her – another thing she didn’t expect. She’d figured getting her off first had been Percy’s way of making up to her that he definitely wouldn’t last long once they got to it, and he still sounded like it might be over any second, but held on pretty well. Well enough for her to deem it worthwhile to start stroking her clit.

The noise Percy makes when seeing this is glorious in and of itself. He falls back into the pillows and just stares at her with unabashed amazement, and gods if this isn’t doing amazing things for her ego. She cups one of her tits with her other hand, just to see if he’s going to react to that as well, and yes, this really seems to be doing something for him.

“Gods…” He gasps, transfixed on what she is doing to herself, and now she has to laugh.

“This is nothing, darling,” she kind of threatens him, and then she really picks up the pace.

“I’m close,” he says just a little while later, and she could actually tell by the way he had started to lose his rhythm while meeting her movements, but she appreciates the warning nonetheless. 

“That’s fine, dear,” she assures him and changes her own pace to smaller movements that do more for her than they do for him, while at the same time picking up the pace at which she is pleasuring herself, because again, she is so, so close...

He gets there before her, though. One last very undignified and surprisingly loud gasp, and she can feel the wetness of his release as he softens inside her, but luckily, it is that change in pressure that finally sends her over the edge, too.

It takes her a while to collect herself after that, each aftershock bringing a new realization with it. They’d really just done that. She’d just fucked Percy, finally, after all this time, and now he is still under her and in her bed, and she has no idea what to do now.

Before she can worry about that, she sluggishly rolls off of him, all her bones and muscles suddenly feeling very mushy, and lies down for a bit, catching her breath and just watching him, a little anxious about what he would do now.

Percy for his part has one arm slung over his eyes, trying to catch his breath, but somehow also looking more relaxed and more at peace than she ever might have seen him.

Usually, this was the awkward part. With business taken care of, the only thing remaining was to figure out how soon the person whose room they weren’t in could leave without it being rude – an ancient ritual all her previous encounters had followed.

Annoying thing was, this is not one of those. She actually cares about Percy, and kind of wants him to stay, for as long as possible. But that’s also probably going to mean talking about… Well, things. Feelings and shit. It feels a bit like they should be beyond that point now, really, and like the mushy part of this should be irrelevant, but… Well.

After regaining her bearings somewhat, Vex actually brings herself to move out of the bed, away from Percy and his warmth and the mushy feelings, and across the room to where Percy had abandoned his liquor collection.

“What are you doing?” A somewhat disgruntled grumble calls out to her from her bed.

“Getting some Courage,” she explains herself, grabbing the already opened bottle, but only after quickly wiping herself down with the washcloth from a basin in the corner. No use trying to have a serious conversation while also worrying about things getting sticky and disgusting down there. “I hear there’s a talk coming up.”

“Oh, gods, good call,” Percy groans as she comes back to the bed, taking a careful sip first. She’s tasted quite a lot of spirits in her time, and yet this one actually makes her cough from the burning sensation. It’s not just like herbal tea on fire; it’s more like lava that tastes like herbal tea maybe somewhere, burning not only on the way down, but keeping her mouth and throat aflame, and singeing a hole into her stomach, the way the stuff her mother kept around to burn colds out of their systems always had.

The memory makes her sappy, so she takes another, larger sip to suppress that, before handing the bottle over to Percy, who downs it like it’s nothing more than very medicinal smelling ale.

“I see the Sandkeg caused some permanent damage to your system,” Vex points out as she slides back into bed next to him and pulls up the covers. “Is all of this stuff this strong?”

“The snow mead is sweet and fairly weak,” Percy answers, sounding like he’d much rather go to sleep than have a conversation. “Of course, the sweetness will make what little alcohol it has go straight to your head, so the effect is the same, really.”

“What is the deal with these, anyhow?” They may just as well ease into this whole talk thing. He’s brought the bottles for a reason, probably, so the least she can do is indulge him and ask about it.

“It’s what we had in the cellar,” he answers, squinting at her wearily without his glasses. “Some local specialties, and it felt weird to come empty-handed.” Then a self-deprecating smile finds its way onto his face. “Also, alcohol has been known to, well, speed certain things up.”

“Oh, darling.” She throws her head back and laughs, as if she doesn’t have a care in the world. And honestly, right now, with Percy in her bed and her body still lazily throbbing with pleasure, she really feels like she doesn’t. “If you’d only asked, I’d have jumped into bed with you after we killed that dragon.”

“What, four days ago?” He snorts. “I can see why you’re upset about wasting time, then.”

“Not that one,” she scoffs and playfully shoves him a little. “The other one!”

“Umbrasyl?”

“Rimefang, actually.”

The way he chokes on his courage again and starts coughing just makes her laugh more.

“You cannot be serious,” he indignantly declares, after she has helped him cough it all up once more. Vex just shrugs.

“I’m just saying, I’d have been down if you’d asked,” she clarifies. “And I had just seen that very cute butt of yours.”

“Gods…” He sounds just as taken aback by this as he had when she’d opened the door, and she’s overtaken by a sudden wave of affection for him that makes her roll over onto her stomach, sheets sliding down the curve of her back and just barely covering her ass now, and press a kiss against his shoulder. In return, he strokes her cheek and then starts playing with her hair; she’d loosened the braid when getting ready for bed before he showed up. They get lost in this for a bit, until she clears her throat.

“So…” She then says pointedly. “Talk?”

“You know what?” Percy asks, sounding determined. “I don’t plan on dying tomorrow.”

“…Good to know,” she says, taken aback. “Glad I wasn’t that bad.”

They both have to laugh at that, and he shoves her a little bit.

“Oh, stop it, you,” he tells her, evidently trying to sound chiding or indignant, but hopelessly undermined by his own laughter.

“You know, context can be helpful, darling!” She defends herself, shuffling a little closer to him, their feet now touching under the blanket.

“That’s fair,” he admits. “Well… Do you plan on dying tomorrow?”

“That highly depends on the results of this talk,” she jokes, and he has to laugh again, shaking his head.

“What I mean to say is, we will sort this out, we will have this talk, but there is absolutely no need to do it now,” he clarifies. “Because we’ll live to talk another day. It’s something to look forward to.”

“Okay…” Vex isn’t quite convinced that’s the best idea, but it’s hard to argue with his logic, especially when he’s as intent as he’s being right now.

“And in case we do die, and it sticks, well,” he continues. “Then the other won’t have to live with the constant question of oh, what could have been, and all the chances we never got, and all that drama.”

“I… See…” Vex sort of lies, but okay. If he doesn’t want to sort this out now, that is fine by her. Their feet have started stroking each other.

“And for what it’s worth,” Percy picks up the conversation again, his voice just a hint deeper. “Should this really be my last night in this world – which I sincerely doubt – I wouldn’t want to spend it any other way.”

“Than fucking me?” She asks mockingly when he leans over to kiss her.

“If that’s how you want to put it,” he says sheepishly before stifling her giggles with that kiss he was going for. She happily melts into it; it’s a good distraction from wondering why the fuck he seems so intent in not talking right now. Though to be fair, she too vastly prefers this over soul-baring dramatic declarations that miiight just make things awkward when fighting the dragon tomorrow. Yes, sure, why not just burn this bridge when they actually had to.

Also, as she pulls him over her and turns around to lie down on her back again, she can kind of feel his cock stirring back to life against her thigh. That’s not a bad prospect, either.

“Well then,” she says, voice back to a husky whisper after breaking the kiss. “Any fantasies I can reasonably help fulfill this evening?” She winks for good measure.

“No…” He manages to say, clearly taken aback. “No, this… Pretty much covers it.” He kisses her again, and she gladly opens her legs to pull him between them.

“So you’re either extremely boring, or your fantasies are extremely elaborate and require more time and preparation,” she deduces.

“You’ll just have to live to figure that one out,” he snorts and kisses her yet again, while at the same time guiding his cock back inside her.

Truth be told, this had never been Vex’s favorite position. At best, she felt bored. At worst, trapped. But right now, she doesn’t feel either of these things. Instead, that goddamn annoying feeling of fondness washes over her, head to toe, from every place on her body where her naked skin touches Percy’s. His pace is much slower than it had been before, and even though the previous round had already been extremely touchy-feely by her standards, this… This is new.

The slow pace doesn’t last for long, and with a little experimentation she even finds and angle that might just get her off yet again, but the closeness and tenderness remain. At one point, Percy’s glasses fall off and hit her in the face, and they both have to laugh again, but even that isn’t enough to make the very new feeling of intimacy go away. She doesn’t even know why it was all hitting her like this right now; she’d known about her feelings for him for a while already, and they’d now been naked together for probably an hour or more, and yet…

She is actually surprised when yet another orgasm washes over her, and with each wave of pleasure, it suddenly feels so, so easy just to say the words to him, they’re on the tip of her tongue.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ … But no. She keeps them in. He doesn’t want to deal with that right now. They’ll have time for that. Later.

“I’m close,” he warns her again, a short time later, and she briefly wonders where he has developed such good bedroom etiquette. And also why he seems to think she can’t tell by the way his thrusts have become erratic and the way his breathing changes.

“Still fine, darling,” she assures him regardless, and just a few moments later, she can feel his release yet again, and when he more or less collapses on top of her, she holds him there. The words are still trying to come out, but he has made it clear he doesn’t want to talk, and honestly looks like he’s about to fall asleep right then and there. Apparently, round two ended up being a little more exhausting than anticipated.

“I’m crushing you,” he mutters into her hair after a few minutes have gone by and they both have caught their breath again. She makes a non-committal noise that turns into a whine when he rolls off of her, falling into the pillows right next to her, their sides still touching.

“Are you staying the night?” She asks, trying to sound cool and not too needy.

“If you’ll let me,” he answers carefully. She giggles.

“Not afraid of a walk of shame, then?” He snorts.

“That would imply this is something to be ashamed of,” he says, in that gut-wrenchingly fond tone of his that always hits way too close to home for her, but in a good way. Probably.

“I’ll hold you to that tomorrow, then,” she says. “Do you cuddle?”

“Uhm…” This doesn’t sound like a no to her, more like he’s looking for the right answer and has to think about it for a minute.

“Yeah, me neither,” she answers the question for him, and then sneaks one leg right over his before turning herself around so she’s half-way sprawled over him, her head resting right under his shoulder. She feels more than hears him chuckle one last time before he wraps his arms around her.

They fall asleep like that, holding on to each other to keep away dreams of dragons and their imminent fiery demise, or something. Vex doesn’t know, and doesn’t care, she just knows that she sleeps better like this than she has in months, with all her feelings and dramatic declarations and what ifs safely tucked away for later, should later ever arrive.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy rolled a Nat20 on his con save, but only after burning a resolve. 
> 
> Also, I know Taliesin eventually published a description of all the booze Percy brought, but there is no way you're going to name something Courage that ISN'T Jägermeister. I mean, come on.
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated! This is my first time actually writing smut, after all, and I did feel like I was writing cheerful Ikea instructions occasionally. Ahem. 
> 
> Next Part: The Bathtub


	2. The Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

If Percy is surprised to see her enter his bathing chamber, he doesn’t show it. Good. That means they’re still on, and that he is getting used to her brazenly taking things over more often than not.

“Oh, hello there, darling,” Vex greets him as she approaches the giant-ass tub he has all to himself, filled to the brim with steaming hot water that smells faintly like strawberries. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Who’d have thought,” he agrees, trying to sound nonchalant, probably, but his tone has a slight tinge of both trepidation and reverence to it – both things she heard in his voice the night before, though something tells her the trepidation is entirely unrelated to her naked body this time, mostly due to the fact that she hasn’t even revealed it yet.

Well. It might be somewhat related to the burns and bruises scattered over her body from where the meteors had hit her, the large patch of dry and cracked skin on her side, and angry red marks burned into her skin from where the poison breath had hit her before killing her. She’s not sure, but considering how she still has an impact scar tinged with green at the center of her chest, maybe healing magic doesn’t quite get rid of the marks of fatal attacks. Nine hells, she still has bite and claw marks from the pit fiend that haven’t quite healed over yet.

And Percy still has every single scar caused by Ripley’s bullets on his chest.

“Yeah, you know…” She drawls out as she drops her bathrobe, still a few feet away from the tub. “I could have gotten my own tub, but that just felt incredibly lonely somehow.”

“Understandable,” Percy says, his eyes following her robe down her body, but catching on the new scars and bruises courtesy of both Thordak and Raishan, but mostly Raishan. “It’s also just more efficient to share. Saves water. And time.”

“All of which are in short supply around here, I’m sure,” she adds to that, and then approaches the tub with a sway in her hips she doesn’t quite feel. She’s too cold for that. But dammit, there is no sexy way of climbing into a tub, so she might just as well make the way there as sexy as she can.

Not that it takes much, in her experience, to seduce Percy. So is that what she’s doing here? She’s not even all that sure, all she knows is that there’s a horrible lingering cold in her limbs, and last time that happened, it had taken them a literal trip to a volcanic hellscape to get rid of it. But back then, she’d been dealing with the feeling of having just fucking died all on her own, while also keeping busy reading up on the Raven Queen to support her brother.

Now she has a perfectly willing, warm body waiting for her in the tub to help her chase away the lingering death. A perfectly willing, warm body who himself probably still remembers being dead like a week ago. So there should be no need for talk.

She makes her way into the bathtub, the water searing hot, but not enough to rid her of the cold in her limbs. And also not a deterrent on her path over to where Percy is sitting in the gigantic tub, looking a little nervous now. Again.

“Vex…” He says weakly when she has made her way over to straddle him once more and is about to kiss him. His eyes only briefly catch on the new marks on her body, and he sounds hesitant, but not as if he’s about to push her away. Which would literally be the worst right now.

“Shh…” She makes to silence him and puts a finger on his lips. “No talking right now.” The she shuts him up more efficiently with a kiss.

The feel of his body rubbing against hers under the water does more to make her feel alive again than a thousand lonely hot baths ever could have. And if he tries to protest the speed at which she is escalating this, his body at least plays along as she feels him growing hard between her thighs. It only takes him a few seconds to pull her in closer, one of his hands tangling up in her halfway undone braid, the other grabbing her butt to press her closer as he grinds up against her.

And then there are steps in the hallway. Steps so silent, they can only be her brother’s. Vex hears them half a second before Percy does, but he is faster to react and shoves her head under the water. Thank the gods her hair is only halfway undone; containing it once its free and in the water would have been close to impossible.

The sad thing is, this is not the first time Vex hid from her brother while she is with someone she intends to have sex with. It’s not even the first time she hides in a bathtub in this scenario. It is, however, most definitely the first time her brother _gets into the fucking tub with them_. What. What in all the nine hells is he doing?

It takes every ounce of her discipline and self-control to curl up into the tiniest ball she can, hold her breath, and avoid any hair or limb getting out of line. Why is she even hiding? It’s not like her brother doesn’t know… Some things, at least. Though it had been Percy who had shoved her under the water…

Vex also prides herself on her excellent hearing. It is therefore only more frustrating to her that nothing is being said for what feels like eternity when you’re trying to hold your breath. When she finally does hear them talking, she can’t make out precise words, but she can tell her brother is in one of his deeply melancholic moods that usually lead him to do other peoples’ hair if at all possible, and Percy is trying very hard not to sound like he’s panicking; his leg is nervously twitching right next to her head. It’d be hilarious if she weren’t seriously in danger of drowning and dying a second time today.

Yikes. Not a train of thought she wants to have right now.

Finally, after what feels like two eternities, the water sloshes and she can tell there’s fewer people in the tub now. And yet Percy places a hand on her shoulder to keep her down, something she was about to violently protest, until she hears a door close and gets that drowning her is not just some fancy kink if his.

“I THOUGHT HE’D NEVER LEAVE!” She exclaims, maybe a little louder than advisable under the circumstances, but sweet heavens, the feeling of air in her burning lungs after evading death for a second time today doesn’t allow for staying quiet.

Percy makes one of his undignified panicky noises while she catches her breath and revels in being alive and breathing, so much so that she feels a little very light-headed right now.

“I am so sorry,” he manages to say after watching her breathe for a few moments. “I don’t know why I did that, I panicked.”

“Yeah, what happened to this being nothing to be ashamed of?” She asks, but only teasingly, since the more she thinks about it with a sufficient supply of oxygen, the more hilarious the entire situation appears to her.

“I stand by that!” Percy says, voice still a bit higher than usual. “Again, I panicked!”

“It’s okay, darling.” She stretches her arms out, if only so her boobs will peak up over the surface of the bathwater again. It is a big tub. “I’ve been here before, and I’ll probably be here again. What did he want from you, anyway?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” Percy rubs his nose where his glasses would be sitting usually. “He was… Very cryptic.”

“Was it a shovel talk?” Vex teases some more. “I mean, I didn’t tell him much, but you did blurt out a thing when we face Thordak…”

“If this was supposed to be a shovel talk, it would have been the third or fourth one he’s given me, and the nicest so far,” Percy mutters. “He didn’t even mention you. Or punch me. Not that I didn’t deserve it, but…”

“Wait, my brother has been going around talking to you about me? Regularly?” Vex asks. Not that she couldn’t see him do that, and it’s not that she hadn’t done the same for him in the past, a lot, but only when he didn’t talk to her! And she would have totally talked to him! Uhm. After trying to fly away, first, but hey, that’s just how they were interacting at this point.

“Yes?” Percy answers carefully. “It’s no big deal. And isn’t skulking around and having cryptic, one-sided conversations just what your brother does?”

"I... Suppose it is," she has to admit, and then leans back in the tub with a sigh. Absent-mindedly, Vex starts combing out the rest of her braid. Her hair is, in the words of Cassandra, a terrible mess after all, and even if someone else came in at this point, there was no way she'd be hiding underwater again. Anyone deciding to interrupt their bath time now would just have to deal with her presence here.

"So, ah... How are you?" Percival asks carefully after watching her do that for a few moments.

"After dying, you mean?" She adds, and the call-back makes him smile. "I honestly don't know. Not in the mood to talk about it, though."

"That's fair," he concedes, and then they fall silent for a while.

The energy she had entered the chamber with has completely faded away by now. She could still go for it, that much isclear to her, but the mood has shifted. What feels like second brush with death today has her finally realizing how tired and exhausted she feels, in addition to cold, all her limbs almost painfully heavy. Percy still watches her as she leans back to let her hair soak some more. He shifts around awkwardly for a bit, then sighs.

"I suppose we should just wash up and meet the others for breakfast, before they notice we're missing..." He muses.

"I really, really don't care about the others right now," she informs him. "Besides, they can probably add two and two together on their own, and maybe freak my brother out a little. Serves him right." She snorts. "And come to think of it, you did basically tell everyone about us, sort of, when we faced Thordak." He'd shove her head underwater to hide her, but at least he didn't regret last night, the bitter part of her brain adds here. Or was it the night before that? The whole time zone thing between Whitestone and Emon was a little wonky.

"Again, I panicked, and I'm sorry..." He starts, but she interrupts him with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, darling, it's fine." They all had heard far more embarrassing things, anyway. Except for him, apparently. Not that she’s embarrassed about anything that had gone down during his resurrection, just… That somehow felt so much more private and intimate than anything they had gotten up to since.  

Reluctantly, she finally gets around to washing up in earnest. Most of the grime and dirt and blood had come off just from being in the water for an extended amount of time, but some scrubbing was still required, and her hair always, always needed additional effort. She and Vax had often thought about cutting it off, but ultimately decided against it. Just didn’t go with their aesthetic. And even though they were long past the stage where they could have convincingly passed for the other, having different hair lengths also felt wrong.

“Want some help with that?” Percy offers and beckons her to turn around and come closer again. She does, yelping a bit in surprise when he pours a thick and cool liquid on her head, but any discomfort is immediately mitigated once he starts massaging what she assumes is some kind of soap into her scalp.

The shivers running down her spine now have absolutely nothing to do with the remaining cold in her fingertips. It’s such a simple thing, having someone washing her hair for her. Though Percy does this as thoroughly as he repairs his guns, as he built the modifications to her broom, as thoroughly and skillfully as he does anything, basically. It feels deliciously decadent to be pampered like this, really. Usually, washing her hair was a nuisance that she got over with as quickly as possible, not caring to waste more time on it than strictly necessary. Her hair is thick and heavy and her scalp is used to the constant strain of her heavy braid, but not at all used to being massaged like this.

She is so lost to the sensation of his fingers carefully working the faintly strawberry-scented soap into her hair she doesn’t even notice when she starts moaning softly, and writhing around a bit trying to get the most out of every little stroke. What she does notice is Percy’s breathing getting shallower as she does this.

All too soon, he reaches for a small bowl next to the tub and starts rinsing the soap from her hair while carefully shielding her eyes. That, too, sends shivers down her spine that are only tangentially related to the water having become rather tepid by now. He washes away not only the weight the lathering had put on her head, but also a significant amount of the tension that had built up in her over the day, especially after dying and all that. The cold is still there in her fingertips, but damn, this is good.

Vex leans back against Percy with a sigh, it’s good to feel his body against hers again… And suddenly she can place why exactly he started breathing funny.

“Oh, hello there, darling,” she teases as she curls her fingers around his dick. Seems like the whole washing her hair thing got Percy back into the mood again, which is so endearing it makes her stomach all fluttery. Again. Dammit. He groans a little, but also has to laugh, and then muffles both of these sounds by kissing her shoulder from behind.

This angle leaves her with very little room to maneuver, but just stroking him under the water seems to be enough for him right now. His lips wander around aimlessly between her neck and shoulder, and one of his arms is around her waist, pressing her closer. She can’t quite tell what he does with the other arm, until there is more soap all across the shoulder Percy isn’t kissing right now, and he starts lathering up her torso, paying extra attention to her boobs. He is such a breast man, it is almost adorable.

Also adorable is how he actually insists on sort of washing her, even though that’s clearly not what they’re here to do anymore. Well, Vex isn’t going to complain, she sure does enjoy being the center of his attention.

He’s a lot less patient than he’d been last night though, thank the gods, and quickly moves on from rinsing off her boobs to teasing along her waist with his wandering fingers, making her stomach flutter inside and out now. With his arms around her like this, Vex has to abandon her efforts to get him off before he could get her, and as soon as she withdraws her arm, he maneuvers them around in a way that’s both kind of sloppy (and ends up splashing water everywhere) and impressive in its efficiency at the same time. She can’t quite tell what he’s doing, until he spreads her thighs so she straddles him, his cock neatly lined up against her folds, just as one of his oh so clever hands goes straight for her clit.

There is still not much room for her to move, so all Vex can do is arch her back, throw her head back to rest on his shoulder, and try to grind. Against his dick, against the hand that is pleasuring her, anything at all. But his grip around her is tight, and all she can really do here is leaning back and just enjoy what he’s doing to her.

Percy’s other hand, the one that is not frantically working her clit and making her see stars, is squeezing one of her tits again, and he is kissing her ear and jaw and cheek in a way that would have made her worry about hickies, if not for the fact that she is truly, blissfully beyond caring right now.

She can’t even be bothered to keep her voice down as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her, because who the fuck even cares if the others hear her at this point? She fucking died like two hours ago, she _deserves_ this, dammit.

The orgasm leaves her limp and boneless, and she just sinks into Percy’s body behind her while his fingers stop rubbing her clit and start idly playing with her labia and around her entrance. She takes a bit to catch her breath and just enjoy how peaceful she felt, and how even her toes were almost warm again. Despite the water having grown a little too cold for comfort now.

It takes her mushy, mushy brain a while to catch on to the fact that Percy very obviously hasn’t gotten off yet.

“This isn’t doing much for you, is it?” She points out, moving her hips against him lazily.

“I… Wouldn’t say that…” He answers carefully, and she can tell he’s about to do the gentlemanly thing and tell her not to worry about. Yeah, no.

She takes another minute or so to fully return to herself before she lifts herself up just enough to turn around – thank the gods the tub is so big – and face him.

“Up,” she commands, waving her hands at him for clarification.

“…What?” He asks, blinking at her on confusion. She rolls her eyes.

“Darling, I almost drowned once before today, I’m not about to try that again,” she explains. “So go sit on the damn edge of the tub.”

“Oh… _Oh_.” She can pinpoint the exact moment where he understands what she wants to do here, and then he is in such a hurry to follow her instructions that his hand slips off when he’s almost halfway up on the edge and he slides down into the tub again, splashing even more water on the floor. And even that is just adorable and endearing to her right now, though even her mushy brain is still capable of acknowledging how hilarious it looks.

Vex knows from experience that the splashing of water would only get worse and distracting if they attempted to fuck in this tub, not to mention that she wasn’t in the mood to have some body part or another crushed against the sides. Or slip off herself and knock out a tooth or break a rib when maneuvering around the edge herself. So this is basically just self-preservation.

It occurs to her that this is actually the first time she gets to take a good look at his dick. The night before, her room had been too dim to see much, and they’d been kind of in a rush to get to the point. She had been right about the slight curve she mentally noted while tracing the outline with her finger just to tease him. And also because she both loves to hear his undignified noises and making him twitch.

She also notices that the hair at the base of his cock is dark brown and not white like the hair on his head, which also means she has won a remarkable amount of money from a few people in the party, which only serves to lift her mood even further. She uses her other hand to play with his balls for a bit, and gods, the _sounds_ he makes. Most guys she’s been with stoically tried to keep quiet unless she bothered to really wreck them, which few of them had been worth trying. Percy, on the other hand, is not holding anything back, no embarrassing sounds, no breathless repetitions of her name as presses kisses along his length and tracing the path back to the head with her tongue, never breaking eye contact with him. He seems a little dazed, but she’s used to that by now. He kind of always looks like he can’t quite believe what is happening in these situations.

When she reaches the head, she swirls her tongue around it and briefly worries Percy might break his hands the way he is clutching the tub. He tastes mostly like clean skin and soap at first, duh, they’re literally still in the bathtub, but when she swirls her tongue around him a second time, the heavy, salty taste of his precum enters the mix. Satisfied with that, she slowly takes him into her mouth, making sure he gets to appreciate every inch she manages make fit.

Truth be told, Vex is a bit out of practice, so she doesn’t even attempt to go for any fancy stuff that might strain her throat. It’s probably a good call, because from the way Percy is now whispering her name over and over again like a frantic prayer before she’s even really started, she kind of fears she might suck the life right out of him. Literally? Ish? Uhm. Maybe not.

She gives him a few moments to collect himself before she starts sucking in earnest, and working what she didn’t dare to try and swallow with her hands. Once again, his remarkable bedroom etiquette surprises her; there's no unwanted thrusting that could screw up her rhythm, even though she can still feel his hips twitch every now and then, and no grabbing her head like it’s just some kind of sock to jerk off into.

“You can pull my hair, you know,” she informs him after pulling away with a pop. “Pushing gets messy easily, but I don’t mind a little pulling.” She emphasizes her words by giving his dick a few solid pumps before she takes him back into her mouth again. Percy follows her instructions like the good boy he is, clutching at her hair with one shaking hand, but keeping the pressure gentle even now. Gods, now she even gets the fluttery feeling in her stomach while sucking dick. There is something seriously wrong with her.

At least she still enjoyed the power this position gave her. Sure, she was on his knees and this was primarily about his pleasure, but she still had him in her hand. Well. Mouth. But also literal and figurative hands. Even though most guys didn’t seem to realize it, but there were quite a few very unpleasant things she could do with the dick in her mouth – sometimes she’d enjoyed bringing in a little teeth just to remind them of that – so letting her do this always required a good amount of trust. Or stupidity, she’d always assumed. Percy doesn’t need any reminders to respect her or behave, though. With the way he keeps repeating her name breathlessly over and over again, she might be the one on her knees, but he’s the one worshipping.

Quite an ego boost, that.

He soon interrupts his litany, though. Not very effectively, he’s still calling out her name, but the tone changes, and he also stops pulling her hair and starts patting it instead. Like he’s trying to tap out. Again with the manners. She hums and shakes her head slightly to let him know that she knows what she’s doing, and then it’s too late anyway as he comes into her mouth with one last whimpering of her name. She swallows with an exaggerated gulp just to rile him up some more before she pulls away and leans her head against his thigh.

“Are you alright, darling?” She asks innocently.

“Hnnguh,” is all he can get out, his eyes half-closed and looking more winded than he had after fighting two dragons in a row. She winks and licks her lips, making him slide back down into the colder than tepid now bathwater, covering his eyes with his forearm now to return to this world or something. Vex giggles and snuggles up against him, head on his shoulder.

“One day,” he finally manages to say between breaths. “One day, you will be the death of me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she decides. “And at least it’ll be nicer than your last death.”

“Yes, quite,” he has to admit and drops his arm to wrap it around her again, tangling his fingers in the wet tresses of her hair.

“Speaking of which…” She drawls out, tracing some of the scars on his chest with her finger. “How do you feel about getting out of here and making one of our awesome plans to kill a green dragon?”

His answer is another groan. She laughs softly again.

“I mean, I agree,” she continues. “But we kind of need to be there for the planning stage, the others would kill themselves without us.” She pauses to press a kiss against his neck. “Also, it’s not like we can stay here forever, the water is getting kind of gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened. The second time you write smut hurts either less or significantly more, I can't decide quite yet. 
> 
> Up next: The Treasury


End file.
